


Chrysalis

by haku23



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't the type to go back on a wager-even if it lands him in women's undergarments. Or, Bucky gets Steve into lingerie and then they makeout and give each other handjobs while expressing a fair amount of manpain as is their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> I do so enjoy Steve in lingerie so that prompted this.

 “You made the wager, Steve, now pay up.”

 

He'd made the wager because he hadn't thought Bucky would _win_. There had been women milling around and even with this strange, not quite relationship they had going on Bucky had a wandering eye-only his eyes, luckily. Or maybe in this case it would be counted as unluckily because what he'd wagered had come back to bite him.

 

“I don't have...” he frowns, looks over both his shoulders though they're alone in his cramped apartment, “it's not like I keep that kind of thing lying around.”

 

“Maybe you should, losin' poker to me all the time.”

 

“I feel kind of bullied here, James,” Steve says and gets a punch in the shoulder that pushes him back slightly. He hadn't been able to afford any chairs so they sat on the floor, a deck of cards that's missing a couple of its 2s strewn about at their crossed feet. Bucky had piled clothes on him the second they'd gotten in the door from their “double date” and promised coffee and now he's suggesting Steve take _off_ clothes.

 

“Shaddup, take your sentence like a man.”

 

“You're asking me to put on a dress.”

 

A smirk crosses his face then sticks there, “never said anything about the dress.”

 

He swallows, mulling it over for a moment. Where the heck did dames even _buy_ that sort of thing? Steve wouldn't know, he's never even seen beneath a woman's clothes outside of pinups to even know what to look for. And even then it doesn't seem like something _he_ could wear. He isn't a lady, he doesn't have the right kind of body. It will look strange and wrong, especially to Bucky who knows exactly what a lady's underwear is supposed to look like. But he'd made the wager and he isn't going to go back on it.

 

“Fine, but I don't know where you would find that sort of thing.”

 

“Don't worry about it, I got it all covered.”

 

~~**~~

 

Bucky does have it covered. Steve sits by the window sketching out the view when what must be a bag smacks him on the side of the head, “got the stuff.”

 

The game had taken place close to three weeks ago now so he'd thought, hoped, that Bucky and the wager had been a passing fancy, that he'd realized how completely ridiculous Steve would look dressed up in ladies underthings and pretended it never happened. “Right now?”

 

“You got a better time?" 

 

"That how you woo dames? Cause I'm not close to swooning."

 

“Yeah, well it ain't supposed to work on you."

 

“Where'd you even get this, anyway? These kind of things aren't exactly easy to find for cheap.”

 

Not with how silk has been rationed and besides, they'd have never been able to afford silk. He opens the bag slowly, peers inside before frowning.

 

“I got my sources, now c'mon, I wanna collect on my bet.”

 

“Bucky.”

 

“You chickening out?”

 

“ _No_ , I just...It'll look stupid,” he mutters under his breath and that's half the fun for Bucky anyway.

 

“Should've thought about that before you lost. I'll put them on after if it make you feel better, deal?”

 

He sighs, resigns himself to his fate and pulls the first item out, “yeah, yeah alright.”

 

It's a slip. The kind dames wear under dresses and he feels his face redden immediately but pushes past it, “hold this would you?”

 

“You know how to put all that on or I gotta help you? Pretty good at takin' it off, can't be much different puttin' it on.”

 

“Yeah, I think I'll manage,” he snatches the slip from his hands and stomps to the bathroom-it can't look very intimidating with how small he is but he does it anyway-to put it all on.

 

The first thing he does is undo his belt and unbutton his shirt. Then he goes about removing everything and folding it neatly on the floor by the towels. He takes a deep breath before lifting the panties out of the bag and they're not worlds different from his own Y fronts but they glide over the skin of his backside and dick. He swallows thickly-it's just he's imagining a woman wearing them is all, that's got to be it. Next he pulls a bra from the bag in a different shade of white that shows Bucky had picked it out. There's nothing to his chest so when he finally hooks the bra together it gapes at the front but he's not a woman, he's not trying to be so he doesn't shove his socks in there like he'd first thought to do.

 

The garterbelt is easy enough to get on and after he pulls off his socks so are the stockings-he ignores how his even light dusting of leg hair ruins the look entirely-but clipping them together takes longer than he would have liked. He's so long in doing it that Bucky tries to open the door to check if he's fallen and smacked his head or something.

 

“Stay out! I'm,” he fumbles with the clips some more, “not finished yet.”

 

“Hurry up, you're killin' me with anticipation.”

 

“The clips are just,” Steve trails off and manages not to make any noise of victory when he finally gets the second then last clip to hold.

 

“I'm waitin'.”

 

“Shut up, I'm coming.”

 

When he puts it on the slip hangs past his knees, clearly made for a girl much taller than him and he tries not to be disappointed by the effect. He steps out of the bathroom without slipping too much on the tile and crosses his arms over his chest, “there, happy?”

 

“What?” Bucky's hands reach out the second he's in range, “what's the matter?”

 

“This is way too long. I look...”

 

“Damn good, c'mere,” Bucky pulls him against him, fingers trailing over the material of the slip, “clean up nice, Rogers.”

 

“Rogers? You're gonna call me Rogers while I'm dressed up like this?”

 

“What should I call you then? You got an alter ego or somethin' in mind?” he grins lopsided as he traces the line of Steve's collarbone, then lower to the edge of the material.

 

“I dunno. Just...Not that.”

 

“What about Steph?”

 

“I'm not a dame, Bucky.”

 

“Coulda fooled me,” he says and Steve wrenches himself away immediately, “c'mon, Steve, I didn't mean it like that.”

 

“Just call me my name, alright? I'm not tryin' to be a girl.”

 

“Jeez, okay, now you gonna let me into your panties or not?”

 

“I dunno, you haven't been very convincing so far,” he walks to the window and closes the blinds, though. All he needs is a neighbour happening to see him like this.

 

Bucky saunters over all attitude and bedroom eyes, same act girls swoon for and Steve looks away, “yeah? Gonna play hard to get, huh?”

 

“Someone's gotta. Wouldn't want you to get cocky.”

 

“Who's the one who gets into fights with guys twice his size again?”

 

Steve doesn't meet his eyes, “both of us.”

 

“Yeah, alright, but who starts it?” and Bucky's fingers hook through one of the straps of the slip, his knuckles sliding across Steve's skin when he toys with the fabric. It only takes a couple of seconds for him to pull it off of his shoulder and minutely longer for them to look at each other. Bucky's eyes are dark, focused and his tongue keeps slipping across his lips to wet them-Steve feels him push the other strap off of Steve's shoulder, feels the slip slither down his body to the floor and his breath hitches.

 

His eyes flicker from his eyes, still focused intently on Steve's, to his lips and their pull is magnetic. He's never thought about it before, kissing Bucky, but he's thinking about it now. The church says it's wrong, thinking like that but people like that-people who kiss other guys-were made in God's image too. Steve can't imagine Him abandoning His own creations because of who they kiss.

 

“What?” Bucky asks and Steve's mouth is dry, his throat may as well be a desert so he clears it before answering.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“That ain't your nothing face.”

 

He's never done it before-actually, really kissed someone-because girls don't like him and it's okay but he's seen movies and photographs. There can't be much to it.

 

“I was-” he doesn't stop meeting his eyes because he's no coward and if he can't even own up to thinking it he may as well not even try to do it, “I was thinking about kissing you.”

 

“That all?” Bucky asks and his hands smooth over his chest where the bra lies and then lower, just brushing the tip of the garter belt with his fingers before returning to Steve's ribs. The tips of his fingers brush over each one like he's counting them and he wears a smirk along with his button down and slacks.

 

Steve raises his hands to his suspenders, pulls them to the side so they catch on the crooks of Bucky's arms, “I dunno.”

 

“You gonna kiss me or what?” his touches get faster, impatient and he sees something shift in his face before he leans over, “nothin' to it.”

 

Steve feels his breath against his face he's so close and it takes nothing at all for him to close the distance between them. The first brush of lips does nothing except satisfy curiosity and yet he gets pulled in again by the look on his face and this time he doesn't pull away.

 

It's different but better than he expected, kissing Bucky, and he's not rough but he's not gentle either but it makes his head buzz like those times he and Bucky had snuck mouthfuls of whiskey from the headmaster's secret stash at the orphanage. He feels slow and warm and his focus is narrowed to the feeling of Bucky's lips against his and Bucky's hands moving everywhere and the need to feel him and not the starched fabric of his clothing. His fingers fumble with the buttons until he just gives up because he can't kiss him and work his hands at the same time yet. Bucky pulls away, licks his darkened lips and laughs breathily.

 

“I created a monster.”

 

“I'm not-I don't know what I'm doing. Am I-”

 

“Told you before, nothin' to it,” he has his shirt undone in half a minute but leaves it on. Steve pushes it off and it joins the slip on the floor.

 

It's envy at first that he feels because Bucky is handsome and muscular and could probably break Steve in half if he ever wanted to but his body works independently from his brain. He reaches out and touches his chest, then his arms, and his stomach-he's flexing but Steve can't put the words together right to make fun of him.

 

“You gonna kiss me again or what, punk?”

 

His eyes drop lower than his hands manage and Bucky is hard. Hell, Steve is hard and he hadn't noticed it somehow but it hits him all at once. “Maybe. Jerk.”

 

“You ain't gonna freak out, right?”

 

He manages to blink the haze from his head and answer properly, “about what? I'm not an idiot, Buck, I've had an erection before and the walls are thin.”

 

“Yeah, well, 'scuse me for tryin' to be a gentleman,” his hand curls around Steve's hip like it's meant to be there and he ducks his head to kiss him again. His lips are dry and they part without hesitation for Steve's tongue. He makes a sound into Steve's mouth and he feels punchdrunk just hearing it-he did that and he wants to do it again. His hands skate down Bucky's front again and he ought to take it slower, he ought to think about what he's doing except he can't think with his head stuffed with sensations and the feeling of Bucky's skin under his palms and Bucky's hands both holding onto his hips like an anchor.

 

When his hand brushes his groin he pushes into it, groans, “you don't gotta do that, Steve.”

 

“How many years older am I than you again?” he does it again, squeezes a little bit this time and he feels his hands tighten on Steve's hips, “unless you want me to stop because you don't like it.”

 

“Think we both know that ain't the issue here.”

 

He carefully pulls his hand away and waits until Bucky meets his eyes, “Then what? I want to do this with you and if you don't I understand but don't make it because I've never done this before.”

 

“Your first time shouldn't be with a guy, Steve, it's...” he stops when Steve makes a face, smirks, “Don't wanna ruin you for anyone else, y'know?”

 

“Why not? I mean, you're not half bad when you get all dressed up.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“So you gonna let me touch you again or you still got some moral issues to work out?”

 

“Knock yourself out,” Bucky shakes his head, “but I ain't lettin' this be your only time. Tomorrow we go out to Coney and get us dates, huh?”

 

“Bucky it's nearly winter, no girls are gonna wander around in the cold, least of all with a guy like you.”

 

“Might with a guy like you though,” he says it with a smile, like there's no way that he's wrong and Steve nearly believes him. He kisses him instead of replying but Bucky doesn't seem to mind.

 

His mouth tastes familiar now, like pancakes, like asthma cigarettes and cheap booze, like safety and blood from a fight Bucky'd helped him end. The clothing feels like whispers on his skin and so he can ignore the underwear and the garters and bra up until Bucky's hands slides up his back and unhooks it. It hangs even looser on him now and when he pulls away to take it off Bucky stops him.

 

“C'mon, lemme do it.”

 

His mouth hangs open, waiting for him to come back and he can't keep his eyes off of Bucky's lips as he slowly slides the straps off of Steve's shoulders. It drops to the floor too but he doesn't pay any attention to it, just Bucky's mouth then Bucky's mouth on his neck.

 

“Don't leave any marks.”

 

“Not gonna,” he breathes against Steve's collarbone and he wishes he could go faster than this without risking an asthma attack because he knows that Bucky is taking it slow because of him. But there's an appeal to the languid spread of heat through his body for all that he wants to shove his hands into his-or rather, not his-underwear and stroke himself until he can relax. Bucky sucks at his skin and his hands aren't touching anywhere close to Steve's groin but he feels it there anyway.

 

“C'mon, I ain't gonna break, you can go faster.”

 

“I'm goin' as fast as I want, or you got a problem with that?”

 

“It feel like I got a problem?”

 

Bucky laughs into the skin behind his ear, scrapes his teeth against it so that Steve shivers, “depends on your definition of a problem.”

 

“You gonna spend the whole night talkin' or are you gonna help me out?”

 

“Real big talk for a guy who tried to renege on his bet.”

 

“I'm here in,” he lowers his voice to a whisper, “ladies underwear, ain't I?”

 

“Yeah, yeah you are,” and Bucky's fingers go to the garter belt again, just teasing the edge of the seam and Steve's hips jump, “look damn good too, gotta admit.”

 

“I'll do you after.”

 

He laughs and Steve hopes the moan he lets out when Bucky's hand squeezes the bulge in his underwear gets interpreted as something else by their neighbours because it's impossibly loud. “Shh, Jesus you're noisy.”

 

“So shut me up.”

 

“That ain't in the plan,” he lifts himself away from Steve's neck long enough to look him over and whatever he sees makes him lick his lips, “but you gotta try anyway. Neighbours'll start askin' after you.”

 

“Don't think they'll believe you had a girl over?”

 

“With the sound you made? No chance, pal,” Bucky grins and Steve claps his hand over his mouth when he moves his hand in a loose circle; slow, like they don't have anywhere to be, like he's savouring the feel of Steve's cock in his hand, “Christ, girls are missin' out.”

 

“Don't.”

 

“What? You could see you you'd think so too,” he squeezes tighter and a thin, reedy sound inches its way out of Steve's throat. It's not the same as his own hand-Bucky's are bigger, stronger, and he doesn't know why that makes the fire in him burn hotter.

 

“Talk about girls I mean. Right now. It's...”

 

He doesn't say anything at all and somehow that's worse but Steve doesn't bring it up. He wouldn't have known what to say anyway.

 

“I'm gonna get you outta these,” Bucky says a minute later when Steve is even less able to string words together in grammatical sentences, “makin' a mess of 'em anyway.”

 

All at once he feels the wet spot in the underwear and he fights the urge to blush because he's not some virginal maiden. Bucky notices anyway and the smile had turned into something closer to concentration but it comes back quickly as he pulls the panties down to Steve's knees. They don't drop until he shifts and even then they just sit around his stockinged ankles.

 

“Fuck. Never knew you had it in you.”

 

“Come on.”

 

“Girls're really missin' out.”

 

“Bucky-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, alright?” his hand around Steve's dick sends electricity shooting down his spine and he bites his lip against the onslaught of sounds ready to escape, “fuck, can't even help it, can ya? I'm that good, huh?”

 

He gasps out his name and Bucky kisses it off of his lips, “you're fuckin' noisy.”

 

“Not doing a good enough job of shutting me up then.”

 

Bucky's hand has been over his mouth before-hiding out from the mother superior, stopping him from mouthing off to some punk three times his size-but this makes him buck into the hand around his cock like he can't help it, “like that? Me makin' you be quiet?”

 

He nods slowly because he doesn't know what he likes; if it's just Bucky's hands on him or that he's trying to hold the sounds in his mouth but it feels like danger and Steve has always had a tenuous grasp on the idea of calculated risk.

 

“Huh,” is all Bucky says and he strokes Steve again, swipes at the head of his cock with his thumb until his eyes are squeezed shut and he's so tense he could pass as a statue if not for the position and clothing. When he comes even Bucky's hand can't keep the sounds totally in. They leak out through his fingers and it'd only been his hand but it'd been _Bucky's_ hand and his knees feel wobbly.

 

“I got you,” he hears him saying, gasps in mouthfuls of air when Bucky takes his hand away, and his other hand runs through his hair after a couple of moments, “okay?”

 

“Yeah, I. Sorry.”

 

“The hell for? Christ, you oughta be in a blue movie,” Bucky murmurs in his ear trying for indignation but resting more around breathless. He doesn't carry him to the bedroom, Steve isn't a dame, though he hovers close waiting for any sign that Steve's knees'll give out on him, “you want those off?”

 

The bed fits one and with him sprawled across it there's barely enough room for Bucky to sit on the end of it to unclip the garters, “I didn't do you yet.”

 

“It ain't like a favour, Steve. Not like you gotta pay me back.”

 

One of the stockings slides down his thigh when he sits up, “I wanna though.”

 

“You don't gotta.”

 

“I said I wanna or you gotta clean out your ears?” he manages a glare in spite of how rung out he feels though it can't be a very powerful one. It's enough for Bucky to put up his hands in surrender though so it's enough.

 

“'scuse me for givin' you a way out.”

 

“I don't need a way out, I'm not a kid.”

 

“That ain't what I mean.”

 

“Then what do you mean, Bucky, because if you said you wanted to do that again right now I'd say yes in a second,” he frowns at him and he wilts.

 

“Last summer I met this guy. Went out to a club a couple times and...” Bucky shrugs, rests his elbows on his knees, “stuff happened. The place we were meetin' at got raided by the cops and since then he hasn't been around. No one knows where he is, Steve, it ain't safe and... Didn't want you to think I was...”

 

“You were what, queer?” the word doesn't sound right but it's what he's got and there are worse words he could use but he doesn't use them because they're not right either, “Buck, I was in art school.”

 

“I don't want you gettin' in trouble 'cause of me.”

 

He laughs, once for show and then another few times for real, “I'm sittin' here in ladies underwear and you're worried about me jerkin' you off? Jeez, Buck, you know I ain't like that.”

 

“I know, forget it.”

 

“I mean I ain't a bully. Think I'd give you up cause of somethin' like that?”

 

“Dunno, sounds stupid now.”

 

“That's cause it is stupid,” he slings an arm around his shoulders, “c'mon, you're my best friend, I don't care what anyone else says.”

 

“Still gonna find you a girl.”

 

“What if you didn't?” the words are bold and he ought to take them back before anything gets serious but he leaves them hanging out there like a challenge, “what if it was just us for awhile?”

 

“Steve.”

 

“What? Like I said, it's gonna be winter soon and it's not like women are lining up at our door to take me out, right?”

 

“You're a real piece of work, y'know that?” his shoulders slump in defeat, “only 'til spring though, got it? Soon as Coney opens up again we're findin' you a gal.”

 

“What about you?” he has to ask because Bucky might have loved the man from last summer, might still want that, and Steve'll do his damndest to make sure he gets it, that he finds a way to keep the cops out of his hair.

 

“What about me? By the time the robins are out gals'll be knockin' on our door for me.”

 

“That's what you want?”

 

“Thought you said you were jerkin' me off?”

 

He kisses him to shut him up and tries not to think about spring.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more but I don't know yet...we'll see how it goes! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
